


When your crush looks at you and you forget how to breathe

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gentle, Hand Kisses, Hector - Freeform, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Love Confessions, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Warm, for now, imelda - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: A story in which Héctor is so in love with Imelda he's a giant mess about it and almost loses her because of it.Note: This story happens when they are still alive.





	When your crush looks at you and you forget how to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the lovely @sleepingreader who was encouraging my writing by saying, you don't have to make it long, you can do it in just three sentences; "Héctor was playing in Mariachi Plaza. Imelda met his eyes from the crowd and blew him a kiss. Poor Héctor suddenly found he couldn’t play or think straight anymore." This sparked my inspiration and then boom this fic happened!

Héctor was playing in the plaza when he spotted Imelda, who upon eye contact immediately smiled at him. Héctor felt his heart skip a beat, but he sighed deeply and tried with all his might to focus on the song. He did it; He kept singing the song, and kept playing the guitar and he didn’t mess up a single thing. Except for the blush that was growing heavier by the second.. but that was beside the point..

Imelda, who hadn’t looked away from him for even a single moment, started grinning at him, making Héctor feel a kind of nervous he only felt around her. He prayed she wouldn’t start smiling bigger, because he wasn’t sure if he could keep himself together if she did.

Suddenly, he could see one of Imelda’s hands moving up towards her face. He thought that maybe she was itchy, or that she was going to run a hand through her hair, or hold her cheek as she smiled at him, which he had noticed her doing more than once, or maybe it was something else that was also completely innocent. 

What she actually did though, was bring her hand to her lips, kiss her fingertips, and blow the kiss right at Héctor. She looked him in the eye while she did so.

Héctor’s heart stopped. He played the wrong notes on his guitar and then froze. His eyes big and widely opened, his mouth in an ‘o’ shape, and his breath hitched high up in his chest. He blushed heavily and he forgot all the words to the song. He just stood there, frozen, glued to the floor.

Imelda giggled and watched him as he stared at something behind the crowd, with a killer blush on his cheeks and the cutest smile she had ever seen stuck on his lips. He wasn’t playing anymore, he didn’t remember a single line of the song, he barely even remembered to breathe.

Imelda slowly made her way over to the stage and walked up the few steps, right up to him. She was aware that people were staring her down, in fact some people were even booing them. She wasn’t sure if it was specifically meant for her, but she didn’t care either way.

She stepped closer to Héctor, who was staring at her with his mouth agape and his entire face red as a tomato. Imelda chuckled at him and he quickly closed his mouth and looked down embarrassed. 

Imelda set one foot forward and placed two fingers underneath his chin, making him look up. 

Ernesto just kept singing like nothing was happening and the crowd were having mixed reactions, but Héctor couldn’t hear a single thing anymore.

Héctor was so lost in Imelda’s eyes that he didn’t even notice her leaning in until her lips were pressed against his. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He completely forgot to kiss back until she was pulling away. He wanted to tell her to wait.. to pause, and not pull away.. to kiss him for just a little bit longer.. but he couldn’t get a single sound out of his mouth.

Imelda stepped away and walked into the crowd without another word. He followed her with his eyes and saw how she tried to make her way through the people to get away from him.

By now everyone was silent. No Ernesto singing, no people cheering or booing, just silence.

When Héctor had found his voice again, he quickly tried to tell her how he felt as loudly and simply as he could; “I love you.”

He wanted to yell it.. wanted everyone in the plaza to know.. but it came out as a mere whisper.

Some of the girls in the front had heard him and immediately started yelling at him how they loved him too, but he paid no attention to them. 

Imelda though, had heard both of them and for some reason, didn’t question for a single moment that the words he had uttered weren’t meant for her.

 

Héctor watched as she left and _finally_ panicked. In a heartbeat he took off his guitar, put it down, and ran after her. 

He pushed through the crowd, who were all bothering him, but he didn’t care. He ran after her and when he finally found his voice again he called out her name. 

“Imelda!”

He put a hand on her shoulder and tried to get her to turn around. She didn’t let him, but she did stop walking. “Mi amor…” Héctor uttered.

She turned around and showed her saddened face. 

She hadn’t thought being rejected would hurt this much, but then again, she hadn’t thought Héctor would reject her. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she noticed the way Héctor reacted to seeing her cry.

“Imelda, I’m sorry.” He felt so horrible for not having returned her kiss.

“It’s okay, I can have anyone I want. There’s plenty of men who want me.” She answered strongly.

“That’s true…” Héctor replied sadly, looking down at his shoes. “But…” He started, knowing he had to use his _damn_ words and tell her already. “I want you too…” 

Imelda didn’t say a word. She just looked at him and waited until he looked up to meet her gaze. It took a damn long time, but she knew her silence was like torture to him, so she didn't mind.

“Imelda, ¡Por favor! say something..” Héctor pleaded, finally looking up.

“Oh like you did when I needed you to say something?” She asked sternly. 

Héctor immediately looked back down guiltily.  “I’m sorry, mi amor… please forgive me.” 

Imelda once again put two fingers underneath his chin and made him look back up. “I might…” She said, before pretending to hesitate and think about the whole situation. “…if you would just kiss me already..” She said as if she had only just settled with that decision.

“O-of course.” Héctor said awkwardly.

He started moving in slowly and then suddenly realised he had hands.. what did he do with his hands? Should he hold _her_ hands? Should he hold her face? her waist? He panicked and backed off again. 

He breathed in deeply and stepped closer again. Not daring to look her in the eyes, his gaze darted all over her face, to her hair, and to his own hand as it automatically reached for her cheek. He quickly pulled back his hand and tugged it behind his back. He tried to step forward again, but he felt he was getting all up in her space and backed off again.

Héctor sighed deeply and tried to calm himself, but he had never been so nervous in his entire life. He cleared his throat, licked his lips and tried again. He stepped forward and tried to reach for her waist, to just hold her there, but then he felt that was inappropriate and he pulled his hand back again. He suddenly got way too aware of how sweaty his hands were and so he tried to wipe them on his pants, before moving in for another attempt.

“Just kiss her already!” Someone suddenly yelled at him. He looked around and noticed how the entire audience had turned to watch them. This spiked his nerves even more and when he looked back he had a shocked look on his face. 

Imelda rolled her eyes, sighed, and then just walked off. 

Héctor mentally slapped himself for being such a nervous idiot.

 

At first Imelda had thought it was cute he was nervous. He claimed to like her back, so she gave him a chance. His blush had been getting worse and worse with every second, and she thought it was the cutest thing… but then he didn’t dare to make another move. He moved in and then back and then back in and then away again, and she was tired of waiting. 

She was right, she could have anyone. As she walked away another guy already came walking over to her and she tried to tell herself that she was considering him, but she knew deep down that Héctor was the one, and so she'd never even consider anyone else.

Suddenly Héctor ran over to her and spun her around, one arm around her waist, and his other hand immediately holding onto her face the second she had turned around. She didn’t have time to process what was going on, because he had already kissed her. She didn't have to realise though, she had already been hoping he would do this. 

She sighed out through her nose and kissed him back gently. She reached her hand up to place on his cheek and her other hand tightened on one of his suspenders. 

She could feel Héctor’s enthusiasm and she backed off to giggle.

Héctor beamed at her, and caressed her cheek nervously. “I’m so sorry, Imelda.. I wasn’t ready.. I couldn’t think.. if we had been alone I-I… I’m just making excuses, I’m sorry, mi amor. Perdóname.” He rambled nervously. He furrowed his brows when Imelda didn’t reply, and he looked back up at her with an expression that was way more nervous than he wanted her to know.

“I lo-“ Héctor started to say something else he really needed to say to her, but Imelda shook her head and at the same time pulled him back towards her lips. He saw her smile before they kissed again. 

Imelda kissed passionately and happily. She seemed a little giddy even, having to back away after a while to giggle softly again. This time she was the one to beam at Héctor. Not that Héctor wasn’t beaming at her, but in all honestly, when was the guy not beaming at his Imelda?

"I.." He tried again, but Imelda put her index-finger to his lips. "Shh." She said, and immediately kissed him again. Héctor loved kissing her, he was not gonna lie, he loved it so much.. but he also really wanted to look her in the eye and tell her he loved her. 

He let Imelda kiss him for as long as she wanted. He wanted to kiss her for just as long anyway. 

When she backed off she was calm and relaxed and she gently smiled. "Imelda.." Héctor sighed happily. He found himself shaking his head slightly at how much he loved her. 

"I lo-" he started again, but Imelda moved her hand to completely cover up his mouth. "You don't have to say that, mi corazón." 

"But I want to." Héctor said helplessly, after she had removed her hand. 

Imelda quickly pecked his lips. "You already did." She reminded him. 

"So you did realise.. that it- that those words were meant for you?" He asked, slightly surprised. In all honesty he hadn’t even thought she had heard him at all.

"Yes of course..!" Imelda replied immediately. It was a lie. She hadn’t thought it was meant for her. Not even for a moment. She realised though, when he had tried to utter the words again, that he had meant them for her all along.

Héctor raised an eyebrow at her. Imelda blushed lightly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear in an attempt to distract him from her awkwardness. 

Héctor stepped closer and moved his hand from her side to around her waist. His other hand, still on her cheek, but this time his hand was also cupping her jaw. 

"I guess we both sometimes can't believe we both feel this way, huh?" Héctor whispered. They were so close. He wanted to kiss her again, but this moment they were having was something he didn't want to end either. 

"I thought I had made it obvious." Imelda whispered, eyes glued to his lips. 

"Obvious? You? Imelda you couldn't be playing more hard to get if you tried. I honestly hadn't been sure until you kissed me up on that stage a moment ago." 

"Really?" She whispered taken aback, subconsciously leaning closer to him.

Héctor rubbed his thumb over her cheek gently. "How could you not have been sure about me..?" He wondered. 

Imelda laughed sheepishly. "I mean.. I thought I was.. But I thought that maybe.. I was imagining it all because I want it so badly..." She admitted, as she looked into his eyes with an uncertain gaze. 

“So… badly..?" Héctor whispered softly, completely taken by surprise.

"Sí." Imelda replied with a laugh, but her laugh got cut off by two lips finally pressing against hers again. 

They kissed gently and slowly for a moment. It felt pure and warm and heartfelt. They were so close, their bodies pressed together, hands pulling closer and both of them had never felt happier. Even though they were standing in the middle of the street with a bunch of strangers around them. 

They backed away after another minute and they both smiled shyly, before bursting into laughter. 

Héctor backed off, grabbed Imelda's hand and started walking away. Imelda didn't hesitate for a second and just immediately walked with him, away from all the strangers who felt like their opinion should matter to them. 

She walked closely to him, holding his hand tightly. She was happy. 

 

They walked for several minutes until they found themselves in a street without anyone else in it. Héctor looked at her; She was smiling beautifully. She was mostly looking forward towards where they were going, but every now and then she glanced down at their linked hands. After glancing down at their hands again, she noticed Héctor was looking at her and she sent him a content smile.

Héctor breathed in to say something. ”I know you don't want me to say it..." he started. "And I won't.. but want I want you to know that I do." He said a little awkwardly. 

He looked at Imelda who smirked at him, making him freeze in his tracks. 

"W-what?" He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head. 

Imelda's smirk only grew, and then she pulled on the hand she was holding; pulling him right down to her lips. It was a little more forceful than she had wanted, but Héctor just immediately melted into the kiss and kept it soft and gentle. 

Héctor backed off, but Imelda made sure he couldn't get too far away. She leant her forehead against his and locked their gaze. 

"I do too.” She promised. 

Héctor’s face heated up and he once again forgot how to breathe…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make any mistakes in English or Spanish, if I did please let me know and I will fix them
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Ps. This story does work together with my other story about Héctor blushing. <3


End file.
